Morgan
Morgan, Goddess of Weather '''(real name '''Morgan Britannica Ceaser) is a Goddess. Born Morgan Britannica Ceaser, Morgan was a child of the Ceaser Household forced to watch as her cousin Nero ascended to the Throne which should have been rightfully her`s if Apprigga hadn`t remarried to Morgan`s father. Aprigga poisoned Morgan when she was just shy of 14 years old and she died. However Zeus and Hera taking pity on Morgan adopted her and persuaded Hades to give Morgan`s soul to them. They decided to turn her into a Goddess and blessed her with immortality. Eventually it was recognized that Appriga had unlawfully passed over Morgan who should have ascended to the throne. Her family was shamed and banned from entering Rome ever again. Reborn Morgan Elizabeth Britannica Olympus, the youngest child of the offspring of Zeus and Hera she was blessed with control of Greece`s weather relegated from Rome where she used to live for fear of bad memories coming back. Growing up never knowing of her Roman heritage as well as her claim to the Roman Throne in the Kingdom of Rome. She was a cheerful goddess with a great sense of humor and always had a smile on her face. Eventually she was told about her true heritage and low and behold, Morgan was shocked. For several centuries, she had known nothing about her past let alone that she was born a human and murdered by her step-mother just shy of 14 years old. This new information completely strained the relationship between Morgan and her adoptive parents. However they would make up several centuries later when most of the details had been swept under the rug. Personality Long before being poisoned, Morgan was a tomboy who dressed like a boy despite biologically being a girl. Her appearance suggested nothing girly and people believed that Morgan was a prince because she had no assets and her entire body was shaped like a more feminine-style boy. However she was a bit of an air-head compared to her military-tactical cousins and she was often picked on. Fortunately, because she paraded as a man, talked like a man, dressed like a man, ate like a man, and generally behaved like a man with male-like behaviors exhibited, people believed that she was a genuine male. However Aprigga was determined to make it so that Morgan couldn`t ascend to the throne. Aprigga and Morgan were literally mortal enemies the first time they met. Each vied for the throne for various reasons, some political, some personal, and some for the good of the country. The tension in the room, when both of them were in a single room together with other people the tension was so thick that you could cut it with a literal knife. Once Morgan was told she died because of Aprigga the Younger, she absolutely loathed the very mention of Aprigga`s name and would freeze whoever said the name. To this day, she still hates Aprigga and it`s been several centuries since Aprigga was even alive. When she was alive, Morgan was cold, apathetic, and emotionless when she was around Nero. Nero displayed the same personality around her and the two were not on good terms with each other. Around the people of the Senate, Assembly, Council she was cordial and stiff. Appearance Morgan is of an average build, though she is less muscular than her male counterpart, Cains. Bearing shoulder-length red hair tied in a side-ponytail on the left side with a usually yellow hair band and a cowlick, and light orange eyes. She wears various outfits and depending on the outfits, she is prepared for every situation. Despite being reborn as a Goddess, Morgan is ahead of her Deity Parents and adoptive siblings in the sense that she could blend into a crowd looking like she does in this picture and nobody would look that she was weird at all. * Chaldea (カルデア, Karudea) - A white shirt with a black skirt underneath as well as three buckles on varying places on three different areas. * Chaldea Combat Uniform (カルデア戦闘服, Karudea Sentō-fuku) - This is the uniform she wears to combat Evil Deities as well as capture souls that somehow escaped from Hades`s dominion. With this uniform, people are tricked into believing that she looks like a human. * Mage's Association Uniform (魔術協会制服, Majutsu Kyōkai Seifuku) - She wears this outfit to parties to trick people into thinking she has a lot of money. * Anniversary Blonde (アニバーサリー・ブロンド, Anibāsarī Burondo) - Her casual clothes when not out hunting souls for her Uncle Hades or eating Sashami with Elizabeth. * Arctic Region Chaldea Uniform (極地用カルデア制服, Kyokuchi-yō Karudea Seifuku) - Usually she is most seen in this uniform. =